clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mt. Blizzard
Mt. Blizzard, also known as Mount Blizzard in full or Blizzard Mountain, is a zone in Club Penguin Island. It is a large mountain covered in snow. It features two tracks for sliding down with tubes, icy cliffs, and a village with various buildings. History Mt. Blizzard was added to Club Penguin Island in the 1.3.0 update on May 23, 2017. At this time, there were a few balloons and banners hung up around the base of the mountain to celebrate its opening. A few weeks later on June 9, the decorations were removed. On June 21, the race finish area and the signs for the tracks at the mountaintop were decorated with Cars 3 logos, signs, and banners. On July 10, the decorations were removed. In the 1.5.0 update, a timer was added below the clock on the Crate Co. building, to show when the next set of targets will appear. Additionally, a metal platform was added in the snow below Gary's lab. In the 1.6.0 update, a tour guide sign was added to the Crate Co. building, and interacting with it causes instructions for the target game to appear. On October 13, 2017, slime started oozing out of the large wooden doors below the climbing wall. In the 1.7.1 update, the doors below the climbing wall were opened, and now connect to Island Central. Locations Base (west) By the path to the Beacon Boardwalk, there is a clock building owned by Crate Co. Every ten minutes, targets appear around the building, which can be hit with snowballs, although each requires multiple snowballs to be activated, which is indicated by the green light attached to the target lighting up. If all are hit within 30 seconds, the next wave of targets appears. If all waves are successfully cleared, all players that contributed by throwing snowballs at a target are awarded 20 coins and 5 Aunt Arctic XP. Additionally, the clock tower has a large cannon protruding out of it that launches packages across the island, and beside the building is a small postal station. To the left of the path there is a small workshop, called the Tube Smithy with various tubes inside that undergo repairs, and an inaccessible laboratory that is owned by Gary the Gadget Guy. On the south end of the mountains' base, there is a lookout spot with stands facing the finish lines of the tracks below. To the left of the observatory there is a path up to a ledge, with a buoy numbered 5. Up the ledge is a small cave and a campsite on it, as well as a one-way chair lift, which connects to the eastern side of the base, by the Rescue Hut. Further west is a small area called Runoff Rapids, which features a small bridge that crosses over the Snow Stormer track, with a waterfall flowing down in front of the bridge, and leads to a dead end with a crack in the side of the mountain. Base (east) On the eastern side of the base there are viewing stands and a finish line for the tracks, and two scoreboards, one red and one blue, that display the fastest times among players for going down their corresponding colored tracks. By the stands there is the Snowmelt Shop, and a large pile of tubes next to it. Further east is a door covered in wooden barricades, and a path to the climbing wall. The cliffs along the wall can be scaled by using trampolines, or, alternatively, completely bypassed with a cannon that blasts players up to the mountaintop. In the corner, there is a Rescue Hut, and the end point of the chairlift from the western side of the base. Climbing wall On the face of the mountain there are cliffs that form a climbing wall, with various ledges that can be used to scale the mountain without use of the cannon at the base. There are many platforms protruding from the cliff, and trampolines on top of them. The ones colored green lead to the top, while the ones colored red lead to collectibles. About halfway up the wall, in the center, there is a large red trampoline, named the Trampoline 3000. This trampoline functions based on how many players are bouncing on it: the more players, the higher they are bounced up. This amount is displayed in the form of a meter on the wall. Mountaintop On the top of the mountain, there is a platform in the center that players who used the cannon at the base land off after being launched. On the north edge, there is the starting lines for the red and blue tracks, and a penguin statue between them. On the left of the peak, built on the edge of the cliff, there is Rookie's house. On the right, there is a CPSN (Club Penguin Sports Network) station, with a commentator stand and video cameras. On the bottom edge by the cliffs there is another cannon that blasts players back down to the base if used. Tracks There are two tracks, both of which start at the mountaintop. The track on the left is red, and is named "Summit Plummet", while the track on the right is blue and named "Snow Stormer", and players ride on tubes for these races. Both tracks have start lines where players can wait for the races to start. Both races start simultaneously every two minutes, and players can wait at the start when there is less than a minute remaining until the race. Players without membership can participate in races, but tubes can only be used during races. After a race is completed, players have the option to "race again" which transports them back to the starting lines. Both tracks have two randomly placed objects: flying circular checkerboard-patterned objects and floating anvils. If a player touches one of the circular objects, 25 points are added to their final score, while if a player touches an anvil, 25 points are subtracted. The Summit Plummet track is short and contains few obstacles. The track starts curving around the mountain by a cave in the background, past some small frozen waterfalls, and through a cave with minerals protruding from the walls and ceiling. It then goes under a fallen log, past some large fossils in a rock, and then curves around to lead into an icy cave, and a short distance beyond the cave is the finish line. The Snow Stormer track is longer and contains many obstacles, including jumps and rails. The track starts by going through short sections of mine shafts, then curves past a pile of crates, and leads under a raised mine cart rail, before continuing into a large tunnel filled with gold deposits, abandoned mining equipment, and a pool of lava. After this the track curves over a steel drawbridge, curves by some cliff walls, goes through the waterfall at Runoff Rapids, and curves again until the finish line. Race time rank After reaching the finish line on either of the two tracks, a screen appears that displays the time it took the player and any other players racing with them to reach the finish, and players are scored. The less time, the higher the score. The amount of circular objects and anvils touched is also included in the score, +25 for the former and -25 for the latter. Each player is ranked, and receives coins and Rookie XP depending on their placement. Additionally, a trophy will be shown over player's penguin's heads for several seconds after closing the screen, which varies by placement. Collectibles :The following collectibles can be found here. Coins are also included. Temporary Gear :The following gear can be used here. Daily Challenges :The following challenges can be completed here. Challenges with a dark gray background are currently unused, and do not appear in the game. Quick Chat messages :The following location-specific Quick Chat messages can be used here. Music General Tube tracks |} Crate Co. target game |} Trivia *If eight or more players are bouncing on the Trampoline 3000 simultaneously, the player counter meter will spew out steam. *A few areas of Mt. Blizzard are named after attractions at Disney's Blizzard Beach water park, located at the Walt Disney World Resort. **"Summit Plummet" is a body slide. **"Snow Stormer" is a mat slide down a curving ski course. **"Runoff Rapids" is a tube slide. *While on the tube tracks or around the finish line area, sometimes, various muffled voice clips of an announcer commentating can be heard. They are as follows: **What beautiful day we have here at Mt. Blizzard **Those conditions have been a bit [garbled] but crews and volunteers have been keeping the track in pristine condition. **I can see that the race is about to begin. **They're off! **I can't believe what I'm seeing. **No really, I see Rockhopper in a [garbled] **Who would've seen this [garbled] event? **A stray crate, uh, from the Crate Co. has blocked off the track! **WOW! What a spectacle! Gallery Mt Blizzard Crate Co.png|Crate Co. building Mt Blizzard Tube Smithy.png|Tube Smithy Mt Blizzard Gary Lab.png|Gary's Lab Mt Blizzard campground.png|Campground Mt Blizzard Runoff Rapids.png|Runoff Rapids Mt Blizzard race finish.png|Race track finish area Mt Blizzard Snowmelt Shop.png|Snowmelt Shop Mt Blizzard Climbing Wall.png|Climbing wall base Mt Blizzard Rescue Hut.png|Rescue Hut Mt Blizzard Trampoline 3000.png|Trampoline 3000 Mt Blizzard mountaintop.png|Mountaintop Mt Blizzard Rookie house.png|Rookie's house Mt Blizzard CPSN.png|CPSN set Events 2017 Mt Blizzard Grand Opening Gary Workshop.png|Gary's Lab (Grand Opening) Mt Blizzard Grand Opening Clock Tower.png|Crate Co and Entrance (Grand Opening) Mt Blizzard Grand Opening Bridge.png|The Bridge (Grand Opening) Mt Blizzard Grand Opening Gate.png|The Gate (Grand Opening) Cars 3 Race Finish.png|Race track finish area (Cars 3) Cars 3 Snow Stormer.png|Snow Stormer (Cars 3) Cars 3 Summit Plummet.png|Summit Plummet (Cars 3) IMG 0652.png|A bird's-eye view of the zone (Blizzard Beach) Halloween 2017 Construction.png|The Gate (Halloween 2017 construction) Miscellaneous Mt. Blizzard map icon.png|The zone's icon on the map BlizzardTeaser.jpg|Sneak peek from the Island News Blog Aunt Arctic interviews Rookie Island News Blog.jpeg|Another photo in an interview with Rookie Rookie on Mt. Blizzard artwork.jpg|Rookie at Mt. Blizzard in a banner on Club Penguin social media pages Mt. Blizzard greeting.jpg|A promotional photo of a holiday greeting card sent from Mt. Blizzard Newsfeed YetiSightings.png|A Yeti sighting Concepts CPIConcept4.jpg amanda-k-mtblizzlandmarks.jpg amanda-k-crateco.jpg amanda-k-mtblizzdecor.jpg Videos Visitors Guide to Mt. Blizzard Disney Club Penguin Island Names in other languages Category:2017 Category:Mountains Category:Mt. Blizzard